


Feel Again

by Mira (RurukaAndo)



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: After the End AU, F/M, family au, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurukaAndo/pseuds/Mira
Summary: After the End/Marriage/Family AU.  After the end of the events of Zero Time Dilemma's true end Mira doesn't turn herself in.  Instead she agrees to marry Eric with deadly intent, but something inside her is getting in the way, pesky little emotions are starting to surface and she doesn't understand how to feel about, but Eric and Sean want to rehabilitate this sociopath or die trying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a long time. I really wanted to write it out, but I haven't written anything other than 700 word role play responses in so long. I'm excited the wheels are in motion on this now though! I should give fair warning that it's going to take me some time to get into the swing of things and these chapters might flow strangely, still I hope it will be an enjoyable read for some. Some characters might be a bit out of character as well.
> 
> I appreciate any advice reader's are willing to give, but please keep your criticism constructive.

“I guess this is one way.” Mira sighed as she looked down at the diamond glittering on her finger. Certainly for the average person marriage was the ultimate sign that someone had attained another’s heart, but for her it was different. What she wanted wasn’t metaphorical, but literal.

 

She wanted to feel love, to feel where it came from, to touch it. 

 

Mira closed her eyes, hiding the bright green orbs from the world as she thought about the things she had done in the past, about the warm, pulsing in her hand as she held her prize, the heart of someone who loved her. A beautiful sensation, it made her feel something, feel alive.

 

Opening her eyes again she sighed. At least she had escaped prison thanks to the other members stuck in the decision game, but even sitting under the window with the light filtering into the apartment she shared with Eric she felt trapped. A family that was trying to help her discover emotions was keeping her trapped there and she was powerless to defy them because, in truth, she was oddly curious. Could they teach her to feel? She wondered.

 

She had agreed to marry Eric fully intending to get rid of him shortly after he slipped the engagement ring on her. _Inconvenient._ She thought. It would be hard to clean the blood off of it after a kill and yet something in her felt the slightest twinge of uneasiness at the thought of taking it off. She glared at it for a moment. _Confusing thing. It shouldn’t bother me to take it off and throw it away._ Mira thought to herself.

 

Along with Eric, who was currently at work, still working at that stupid ice cream shop, going nowhere in life, there was Sean. The couple had, in a way, adopted him. Maybe it was just that he had had nowhere to go and had followed them, not being fully ready for Q team to split up and no longer having Delta to give him a purpose or or steal away his memories and make him truly inhuman. It didn’t really matter, no matter his motivations he was there and Mira didn’t mind too much as long as he stayed out of her way. He was a curiosity in her mind. A robot with emotions, the opposite of her. His existence was a perplexing one.

 

She looked around for him from her chair. “Sean!” She yelled out, not spotting him and too lazy to get up and look for him.

 

The boy poked his head out from the kitchen. “Umm...What is it?” He asked.

 

Mira’s eyes narrowed, she had detected nervousness in his voice, his hesitation didn’t help either. “What are you doing?” She questioned.

 

“Oh, well, Eric asked me to look at these, so that you wouldn’t have to dig through so much.” He answered, albeit hesitantly.

 

“Look at what?” Her brown hair moved fluidly as she trudged over to the kitchen.

 

Wedding magazines, bridal catalogs, and venue brochures were scattered about the kitchen table.

 

Mira frowned, rolling her eyes as she looked down at Sean. “What’s the big deal about this whole wedding thing. It just seems annoying.” She tossed out as she inspected the ring on her hand and began to twist it around.

 

“Well, it’s like that for some people, but I’ve heard it’s supposed to be the happiest day of a person’s life, so that’s why there’s such a big fuss about it.” Sean offered as he hopped back up onto one of the kitchen chairs. He handed over two brochures, each for a different venue. “I thought these were pretty, but I wasn’t sure if you would want an outdoor wedding.”

 

The brunette stopped toying with the ring on her finger in order to accept the glossy papers. She scanned them and then tossed the outdoor venue to the floor, startling Gab in the process.

 

The poor old dog jumped a little and then made his way over to Mira and Sean, whining for one of them to give him attention. He deserved it, after all, Mira had woken him from his nap. Sean caved, helping Gab up onto his lap. “Maybe Gab will help us narrow it down!” The boy joked.

 

“He’s a dog.” Mira deadpanned before putting the indoor venue option back on the table.

 

“Hey, Sean, are there any brochures for drive-by weddings in Vegas over there?” She asked.

 

“Uh, I haven’t seen any. I think Eric might want a normal wedding.” He stepped cautiously.

“Eric’s not the bride.” Mira stated plainly.

 

As soon as the words left her mouth she heard the sound of Sean’s helmet hitting the table. 

 

“Mira that’s not the point.” He mumbled, voice a bit muffled by the wooden table over one of his speakers.

 

She was about to speak again when the front door slammed open. By this point Mira was one hundred percent certain their neighbours hated them as, just like clockwork, every day around five fifteen in the evening the apartment door would slam open and Eric would rush in.

 

“Sorry I’m late, my angel!” He shouted out as he walked through the door. 

 

‘My angel’ possessive, she hated that. If anyone owned anything it was her who owned him. She had him under her thumb. 

 

Trying to force a smile she walked to the door to greet him. “You’re right on time...and with ice cream.” She sighed.

 

“Raspberry sherbert! Your favourite.” Eric announced proudly, but seeing her expression his smile faltered for a second. “What’s wrong?” He asked, trying to tread lightly as he looked at her eyes, which despite their bright colour appeared cold and tired.

 

“Calories. I’ll get fat. If you want me to look good in a wedding dress stop bringing home ice cream every day.” She scolded.

 

He laughed, was that all there was too it? “I guess you saw all the stuff on the table, huh?”

 

“I don’t know what was more careless, leaving it out or leaving Sean in charge of it, he’s still a kid.” She scolded.

 

“Hey!” Sean piped up, but was ignored by all but Gab who simply licked the boy’s hand.

 

“Either way I looked at one thing. I’m not having anything outside.” Mira informed Eric.

 

He laughed, he had expected that response from her. “Sean, throw out those pamphlets.” He ordered.

 

“Why do I have to do it?” Sean asked as he began to gather them up despite his reservations. 

 

Mira shrugged. “You wanted to help apparently.” The woman said nonchalantly.

 

Eric was biting his lip, hesitating to bring something up, which prompted his fianceé to raise an eyebrow in question. 

 

“It’s stupid, you won’t like it.” He lowered his head.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How about cosplaying-”

 

“No.” Mira interrupted. “You’re right, it was stupid, really stupid.”

 

“Sorry.” Eric offered, scratching the back of his head as Sean did his best to suppress a giggling fit.

 

“You damn brat! I’ll kill you!” Eric shouted.

 

“Leave him alone.” Mira tsked, moving towards the table to take a seat. “Ice cream.” She demanded. Holding out her hand expectantly.

 

“Didn’t you just say you didn’t want all those calories though?” Sean asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched Eric give her the cup and a spoon.

 

Mira gestured to the mess on the table. “I’m going to need it if we’re going through all this.” She informed him before taking a small bite. The chill spread through her mouth in a tantalizing way and she smiled a little. “Thanks.” She said, glancing at Eric.

 

“Anything for you.” He leaned down and kissed her hair before pulling up a chair next to her so that she could rest her her feet on his lap.

 

Sean smiled at the little interaction. Mira had been feeling little things, he could tell that much. Even if they were just hints of emotion it was better than nothing, but little moments like this made him feel like he was part of a family.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Eric questioned, tone defensive.

 

“Oh, uh, nothing!” His words came out quickly, far too quickly for Eric’s taste, but due to Mira’s feet on his lap he wouldn’t get up to mess with Sean. Score one for Sean.


End file.
